Friday night dinner
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: When Blaine stays for dinner on the first Friday of the new school year, things are bound to get a little awkward. Set after 3x01; spoilers from that episode.


**A/N**: Just a short one-shot that popped up in my head today, inspired by Finn's suddenly somewhat hostile behaviour towards Blaine. It was supposed to be much shorter, but what can you do? :P Spoilers from TPPP, so if you haven't seen it, don't read this... unless, of course, you want to be spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
>I'm not sure about the timeline in that episode, by the way - I got the feeling that the Lima Bean scene might not have been on Monday, and Blaine's first rehearsal was not on the same day as his first day at McKinley. Either way - this takes place on Friday, at the end of the first week of senior year. Which may not make sense either, but just go with it, okay? :)<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

Hopefully you'll like it, and please leave a review at the bottom :)

* * *

><p>When Finn came home, Kurt glared at him from his position on the couch. Blaine just averted his gaze; he didn't feel like dealing with Finn's weird behaviour after school as well. He thought that the two of them had bonded over the summer – not as much as he had with Kurt, of course, but he'd talked and played video games with Finn enough for them to be friends, he figured.<p>

Obviously, Finn didn't think so, as he'd made more than clear during Blaine's first few days at McKinley. At first, he'd felt the need to point out to Blaine that New Directions was not the same as the Warblers (as if Blaine didn't know _that_), but after that, he'd mostly ignored the shorter boy. That must've proven to be hard, since Rachel and Kurt seemed to be attached at the hip nowadays. Where Kurt went, Blaine went; where Rachel went, Finn went. Blaine had noticed Finn struggling not to make any derogatory comments about him or the Warblers many times, with various results.

Now, Finn stood still, glancing from Kurt to Blaine from his position in the doorway. "What's he doing here?" he asked in the end.

Kurt crossed his arms defiantly. "Dad said it was alright if Blaine stayed over for dinner. Carole agreed."

Muttering to himself, Finn walked away again, most likely going to his bedroom. Blaine stared after him.

"He never had a problem with me having dinner with you before, did he?" he asked, turning towards Kurt, who shook his head resolutely.

"He didn't," his boyfriend reassured him. "He's just… I don't know."

"For some reason, he doesn't like me being at McKinley," Blaine said. They'd had this discussion already, earlier on, but by now, it had become clear that Finn's attitude wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"He's just jealous," Kurt muttered as he leant down lazily on Blaine's shoulder. "He's afraid that now that you're here, you're going to steal all his solos away."

"Which is why he keeps telling me you're not the Warblers," Blaine replied, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's. He'd thought about what could be the reason for that, but jealousy was not what he'd expected from Finn. He didn't know what he _had_ been expecting, though.

"Hmhm," Kurt hummed, wiggling his fingers slightly. "We had the exact same issue when Jesse St James first arrived at McKinley. We were all afraid that he'd start hogging all the solos. Then again, we knew he was up to something."

"Maybe Finn thinks I'm up to something too?" Blaine asked – a completely innocent question that was tainted by the smirk that was quickly growing on Kurt's face.

"I'm sure he does," Kurt said airily. "Still, you're different. Jesse transferred within weeks after getting to know Rachel; he transferred in the middle of the year; he was part of the choir that we knew we'd face at Regionals." He yawned.

Blaine nudged him. "So you're more like him than I am." Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving him lightly. "Seriously, though," Blaine continued, "do you really think people think I'm like Jesse St James?"

Kurt shook his head. "Only Finn, maybe. Not even Rachel does, and I've told you before how she can get with members of opposing teams."

They sat in silence for a bit, just soaking up each other's presence. "I honestly don't mind not getting all the solos, you know," Blaine suddenly said, glancing sideways. "I'm perfectly fine with singing some duets with you and… serenading you." He grinned somewhat cheekily, causing Kurt to blush. "Besides, if I start hogging the solos again, you'll be sure to set me straight. No pun intended, by the way."

"I sure will," Kurt responded, obviously willing his skin to return back to its normal colour. All of a sudden, he sat up. "You know, that may be it! Perhaps Finn's afraid that you'll show him up or something." He smiled. "After all, you sang me a song in public twice – the furthest the other guys have gotten was the choir room."

Soon after that, Burt arrived home from the shop, and Carole called them all for dinner. Blaine figured it was a good thing Finn had such a big appetite – at least he didn't have time to glare at Blaine during the meal.

"How's McKinley treating you so far, Blaine?" Carole asked, clearly trying to start some kind of conversation.

After swiftly swallowing his food, Blaine replied, "Pretty well, I'd think. It's very different from Dalton, naturally, but at McKinley, I think I'll be prepared for the real world in a way I wouldn't be at Dalton. And of course," he added as if in an afterthought – while in reality it had been the first thing to come to mind – "there's the big bonus that Kurt's at McKinley." He smiled happily at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes but smiled back anyway. Carole was beaming at the two of them, while Burt eyed them pensively. Finn just ignored them in favour of loading more food on his plate.

"No one's giving you any trouble?" Burt asked, scrutinising both boys closely.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. For some reason, their first week had been rather quiet. "No, dad," Kurt replied. "Everything's calm. For now."

Burt turned to Finn. "You're keeping an eye out for them too?" he asked his stepson.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Blaine for a moment before stiffly replying, "Of course."

Nothing else was said, though both adults kept shooting the three teens curious glances. It made Blaine a little uncomfortable, especially when Finn was done eating and just sat in his seats, glaring at him.

"Is something the matter, boys?" Carole asked worriedly as she cleared the table. Finn was quick to shake his head, but Kurt glanced at Blaine first.

As Blaine shook his head minutely, Kurt replied, "No, Carole, nothing's wrong." She didn't look like she believed that, but she didn't press the matter.

o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Kurt asked, "Should I talk to Finn about this?"

Blaine shrugged. "No, it's fine. Maybe I should – anyway, I don't want to stir up any trouble."

"It's Finn who started the stirring, you know that," Kurt reminded him, before sighing quietly. "If he keeps this up, Rachel is bound to notice. She'll probably say something about it."

"Or he'll get better next week," Blaine suggested, not sure if he actually believed that himself.

"Who knows," Kurt said, pulling him into a hug. "Let's hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what do you think? :) Let me know, please review! :D


End file.
